C'est la rentrée !
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Jour de la rentrée pour la petite Moonlight ! Pour qui est-ce le plus angoissant ? Elle ? Ou Optimus ? Beaucoup de peluche :) ! Petite OS de 1000 mots, à part de ma fic Petite Etincelle ! OC/OP


_**OneShot spéciale rentrée**_

Une petite (vraiment petite) OS sur la rentrée ^^ et oui, je suis très en retard ! XD

Lexique :

 _Opiluk_ : père

 _Daniluk_ : mère

 _Servos_ : main

 _Crête optique_ : sourcil

 _Châssis_ : poitrine

 _Chiffre_ : doigts

Sunray apparaît dans ma fic PE ^^ c'est la mère de Bumblebee )

Attention, beaucoup de peluche ! x)

Jour de la rentrée

POV Normal

Aujourd'hui, est un jour particulier.

C'est la rentrée !

Des tas de jeunes robots se précipitent dans tous les sens en hurlant de joie tandis que d'autres s'accrochent aux jambes de leurs créateurs, pleurant tout l'energon de leur corps.

C'est aussi aujourd'hui que Moonlight fait sa toute première rentrée.

C'est une école en plein centre de Iacon, un peu isolée et pas très grande mais tout de même connue pour ses bons professeurs et son niveau de sécurité. Il y a deux professeurs, une fembot, et un mech, tous deux diplômer de nombreuses fois.

Optimus avait passé plusieurs semaines à trouver la bonne école pour Moonight. Il vérifiait sans cesse les niveaux de sécurité ainsi que les capacités des enseignants allant même à les tester lui-même !

Il fallait admettre qu'il était un peu … surprotecteur. Bon ok, trop surprotecteur.

Revenons à Moonlight qui est maintenant en âge pour rentrer dans la petite école. Elle avait appris à se sociabiliser grâce à Bumblebee, qui lui est un peu plus âgé qu'elle et se trouve à la moyenne section. Elle avait bien évolué depuis sa découverte dans le trou par l'équipe d'Optimus, elle n'avait plus de crainte à aller vers les autres.

Donc Optimus s'avança entre les nombreuses fembots attendants patiemment devant les grandes portes. Elles portèrent toutes leur regard sur le puissant et séduisant Prime qui tient dans ses bras massifs … Un petit étincelant ?!

Elles clignèrent des optiques et se regardèrent entre elles, il a un étincelant ? Depuis quand ? Certaines même lui faisait les optiques douces suivit d'un petit gloussement exagéré, mais le Prime reste impassible et regarde sa route. Optimus s'aperçut vite qu'il était le seul mech amenant son étincelant à l'école … D'où l'excitation des fembots à son égard.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant le portail en regardant de droite à gauche d'une optique méfiante puis déposa Moonlight sur le sol devant lui. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et lui sourit, rien qu'à elle, "tu te sens bien ? Tu as faim ? Tu dois faire la vidange ?" il lui demanda en la regardant du haut de ses trois pommes. La petite roula des optiques puis regarda son Opiluk en croisant ses bras sur son châssis, "non Opi ! Je vais bien je t'assure ! " Elle secoua la tête puis rit un peu.

Elle porte encore une fine cicatrice de son optique détruite et une de ces ailes est encore légèrement tordue. Optimus s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle … Elle est plus petite que le reste des étincelants couineurs.

Optimus hocha simplement la tête, "tu es sûr que tu es prête ? On pourrait attendre encore un peu ! " Dit-il en posant ses servos de chaque coter de Moonlight avec un regard inquiet. La petite sourit simplement, "non je suis prête ! Je veux y aller dès maintenant !" Elle se rapprocha d'Optimus et entoura ses petits bras autour de son cou en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Le commandant sourit avec tendresse puis entoura de ses propres bras sa petite étincelante dans une chaude étreinte. Il ferma les optiques et se concentra pour envoyer des sentiments paternels à travers le lien qu'ils partagent ensemble. Les épaules de Moonlight tremblèrent dans son rire, "Opi ! Tu me chatouilles !" Optimus rit aussi un peu tout en continuant de poinçonner le coter sensible de Moonlight avec ses chiffres.

L'enseignante de l'école ouvrit enfin les grilles et accueillit les parents avec un immense sourire, "aller les enfants, il est l'heure ! " Les nombreux étincelants crièrent encore plus dans la joie ou dans l'angoisse de rentrer à l'école.

Optimus regarda nerveusement derrière lui à l'enseignante puis à Moonlight, "je te chercherais ce soir, à la sortie ! " discrètement, il planta un baiser sur le haut du front de Moon puis se releva en reprenant son attitude de leader. Moonlight sourit énormément, "d'acc ! " elle salua Optimus et courut pour rejoindre les autres jeunes.

Parmi le groupe de fembots se trouvait Sunray avec Bumblebee. Le mech jaune s'accrochait aux jambes de sa mère et regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Ce n'est pas sa première rentrée, mais les débuts sont toujours difficiles ! Lorsqu'il vit Moonlight courir vers les autres étincelants, il lâcha enfin les jambes de Sunray et commença à se diriger vers les grilles.

"Hep hep hep ! "

Un servo vient attraper la barre qui se trouve à l'arrière de la nuque de Bumblebee et le souleva. Cette barre se trouve dans la nuque de tous les étincelants, cela permet aux créateurs de pouvoir les transporter plus facilement en cas de danger … Ou dans d'autres cas …

"Et mon bisou magique ?"

Bumblebee grogna dans la frustration et balança ses membres en avant, "rahhh Dani ! Lâche-moi !" Sunray leva une crête optique puis sourit mesquinement, son bras tendu devant elle avec Bumblebee au bout, "alors ? Ou est-il ?" les autres fembots autour se mirent à rire à la scène adorable et quelque peu … comique !

Bumblebee souffla de frustration puis croisa ses bras sur son châssis, "bon d'accord …" Sunray donna un petit cri de victoire puis approcha son visage de son fils. Le jeune mech donna un rapide baisé sur la joue de sa Daniluk avant de se retirer, "voilà c'est bon maintenant !" La fembot jaune hocha la tête en accord puis déposa Bumblebee sur le sol qui courut comme une bombe vers son amie Moonlight, papotant déjà.

Sunray les observa avec un petit sourire nostalgique puis vit Optimus en retrait, "hey Optimus !" Elle balança son bras en signe de salut puis elle se dirigea vers lui, "alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?" Elle lui sourit gentiment en penchant la tête.

Le commandant lui hocha poliment la tête et croisa ses bras derrière son dos, "comme un créateur qui laisse son étincelant livré à lui-même." Il lui répondit d'un ton calme même si c'était tout le contraire.

La fembot rit et secoua la tête, "tu la retrouveras ce soir voyons ! " Elle connaissait bien Optimus, et surtout comme il panique vite vis-à-vis de Moonlight ! Elle faillit éclater de rire à un souvenir mais se retint à temps.

L'enseignante rentra un par un les étincelants en leur murmurant des mots rassurants. Bumblebee et Moonlight se retournèrent vers leur créateur puis leur fit signe du servo. Moonlight souffla même un baiser à Optimus …

Le commandant sentit un pincement de joie dans son Spark à l'action de sa fille, alors il se laissa sourire et répondit par privé, .:je t'aime sweetspark.:. Il vit Moonlight sourire puis se retourner pour marcher dans le bâtiment.

Il reçut également un , .: je t'aime aussi Opi.:.

Fin

Voilà ^^ avis ? Aimez-vous ?


End file.
